digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Cyberdramon
Cyberdramon Cyberdramon is a Cyborg Digimon whose name and design are derived from "Cyber Dramon". It is a Dragon Man-species Digimon that covered its body in a unique rubber armor, with which it can endure any attack. When Virus Digimon break out on the Computer Network, it suddenly appears out of nowhere and annihilates them all. However, it is a lone warrior that is not affiliated with the group of justice, the "Virus Busters", and its true colors are shrouded in mystery. As for its unique rubber armor, not only does it have excellent defensive ability, but it also has a feature it unleashes that amplifies its offensive ability.[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/03-sa/cyberdramon/index.html Digimon Dictionary: Cyberdramon] Digimon Tamers Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer After Ryo Akiyama was thrown to space and time by Moon=Millenniummon, he met Monodramon in the ancient Digital World. Monodramon was then chosen to be Ryo's partner by ENIAC. They then went on a series of adventures through time and dimensions together to defeat ZeedMillenniummon, but had to travel to ZeedMilleniumon's place to defeat him. It was there that Millenniummon revealed that he was always Ryo's true partner. In the end Monodramon was able to force a DNA Digivolution between himself and Millenniummon, resulting in a Digiegg which would eventually become Cyberdramon. By leveling up Monodramon, Ryo could make Monodramon digivolve to Cyberdramon. Digimon World DS Cyberdramon digivolves from Minotarumon if above Lv 40 and Dragon Exp 2500, and can digivolve into Ghoulmon (Virus). Cyberdramon also appears at the Lava River. One Cyberdramon is a partner of a Gold Tamer, Yuji, who fends your character off from the bad MegaKabuterimon (Red) and Dragomon in Training Peak. Digimon World Dawn/Dusk Cyberdramon digivolves from Dinohyumon if above Lv 38, Attack 195, and Machine Exp 3800, and can digivolve into Justimon. Digimon Battle Cyberdramon digivolves from Devidramon and can digivolve further into Justimon. Digimon Masters Cyberdramon digivolves from Strikedramon at level 25, and digivolves further into Justimon at level 41. Attacks * Desolation Claw (Erase Claw): Produces a super-oscillatory wave from both of its arms that destroys configuration data, completely erasing each of the opponents in the surrounding space without leaving behind a single scrap of data. * Cyber Nail Cyberdramon (2010 anime) Cyberdramon (2010 anime) is an Alien Digimon whose name and design are derived from "Cyber Dramon". It is an otherworldly Digimon rumored to have turned up from another world. Since both its language and thinking patterns are completely different, it is regarded as fundamentally impossible to communicate with Cyberdramon. It is dangerous, with extreme combativeness befitting its otherworldly appearance. Because its goal in battle is to acquire a lot more energy, it is a Hunter that tries to prey on any Digimon that meet its eyes. Also, because it is able to sneak up on its enemies by taking on the colors of its surroundings, Cyberdramon is very difficult to capture. It makes sport of the opponent with its tricky, hard-to-predict movements, and specializes in surprise attacks which inflict a single strike of one of its unusual techniques.[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/03-sa/cyberdramon-xwars/index.html Digimon Dictionary: Cyberdramon] It wields the "Twin Lancer".Digimon Xros Figure Series Digimon Xros Wars Attacks *'Eraser Claw' *'Glutton Fang': Suddenly extends its ribs from its chest and skewers the opponent. *'Cyber Blader': Cuts the opponent to pieces by riding on its spinning tail while holding the Twin Lancer in its hands. *'Death Divider': Spins around the Twin Lancer's shaft and attacks with its tail. Notes and References Category:Digimon species Category:Ultimate Digimon Category:Vaccine Digimon Category:Wind Guardians Digimon Category:Metal Empire Digimon Category:Nature Spirits Digimon Category:Virus Busters Digimon Category:Cyborg Digimon Category:Weekly Featured Articles